


Unnecessary Diplomacy

by IWalkInAir



Series: Of Wings, Magic, and Other Things [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akimichi Fairies, Akimichis are almost forgotten, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, But that would be too troublesome, Everyone loves the Naras, F/M, I could write more tags, M/M, Multi, Nara Elves, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, What a drag, Yamanaka Gypsies, Yamanakas just want a home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWalkInAir/pseuds/IWalkInAir
Summary: Between three platues rests three open valleys separated by lush forests. Here resides many great and diverse peoples. From humans to elves and spirits, all live peacefully in the Valleys Hidden in the Leaves. That is... until a new group decides to settle in. Luckily the Nara clan heir is here to keep the peace! Wait... Who's this other guy?





	1. The Clearing

He wasn't the best at smooth talking his way through an agreement, but it was obvious Shikaku thought he'd manage. While he wasn't one to flatter complete strangers, he was quite a wiz at making others believe in all seriousness that they'd reap an amplitude of benefits. However, in the end, this was simply a test of his negotiation skills. It wouldn't suffice for the clan heir to lack such an imperative ability, but.........

The whole process was such a drag.

According to their messenger, the Yamanakas too wanted to test out their heir, which so happened to be a girl.

Now, Shikamaru doesn't have a problem with girls, it's just.... He could never seem to understand them. He could be fourteen steps ahead of the game only to realize something went aery on step two. When he approached Shikaku with this, the elf merely laughed and said it'd be great practice. 

Of course there wasn't too much at stake with these negotiations. While the Yamanaka clan could definitely prove to be strong allies, they weren't a necessity. The Naras had plenty of ties with powerful, well-respected groups already. If anything, the Yamanka's needed them.

Tired of prosecution and wandering the land in search of temporary settlements, they broke off from the main gypsy movement. Gypsies tended to be vilified for their practice of fortunetelling with crystal balls and tarot cards. Choosing to settle here would have been perfect if not for a certain religious group.

Elves don't much care for the activities of other races, and as far as he knew, the local humans actually enjoyed the newcomers.

Sadly, the mystics weren't enthused in the slightest. Heck, it had taken almost an entire year of negotiations before they had allied with the Nara clan. They found the Elvin traditions too free-willed and incorrect, barbaric even.

If the Yamanaka wished to avoid major conflicts with the Hyuga mystics, they needed to form some kind of bond with one of their allies. Even if it lead to distrust among the clans, Hiashi Hyuga wouldn't dare brake its ties with the Naras. They possess more allied support and many groups would turn against the mystics in favor of the elves.

Currently, the branch of gypsies were set up in a valley not that far off, though refused to reveal their exact location. Paranoid if you asked him, but he guessed it came with the desire to settle down for the first time in hopes of not being driven off. Why people got so touchy about fortune telling was beyond him. Sensitive bastards.

The path Shikamaru had been following was beginning to fade into an overgrowth of plants; evidence few ventured further into the woods. Even the deer that were following him had dispersed once aware of the elf's general destination.

Despite this, the elvin heir trudged on...

*************

Go to the clearing. Wait for the elf. Guide him back to the Yamanakas. It's simple. It's easy.

Those same sentences ran across Choji's mind in rapid succession over and over again. Why his father chose him to be the guide was beyond him. Yeah, it could help with his social skills on the political field, but it could also backfire on both the Akimichi and Yamanaka clans.

It was a miracle that the gypsies had so easily allied with their group. Luckily, his dad and the head Yamanaka seemed to know each other from way back.... However, these elves were a mystery to him. They never came around these parts of the woods, so they remained oblivious to his clan's existence, and the Akimichis never found it of great importance to expose themselves.

As long as the elves weren't a threat, it was best to leave things be.... But this possible alliance demanded they made themselves known. Right now, the Akimichi clan was, in a way, the gypsies insurance to the valley they currently lived. If the elves couldn't find favor in the Yamanakas, they would also have to reject his people as well. Not to mention gypsy removal would be nearly impossible without crossing through his clan's territory. They were their tie to the land.

**************

The farther he journeyed, the more unease began to settle in. There were animals here, but very few. Yet another reason most evaded this stretch of forest. It would hardly make for good hunting grounds.

However, despite the lack in animals, he had to admit it was beautiful.

The flora vegetation was nothing if not rampant and diverse. Color blanketed the forest floor and even spiraled up a couple of the trees. If it weren't for his goal, he'd have felt bad for cutting through the plants to reach the clearing. His trail disturbed the overall natural flow. At least it would be easy to find his way back now.

The Nara pulled his hands from his pockets as he spotted a break in the trees. The clearing must be just up ahead, and it wouldn't do to appear unprofessional to his guide. At least, not until he gaged the other's personality.

********************

He almost fell from his perch on the branch when he glanced over to see someone in the clearing. The Akimichi hadn't even heard the elf approach.

Why is it the moment he'd finally calmed down, the next Choji was shocked back into a bundle of nerves?

The elf was lean and dressed in standard hunting gear, pretty humble for a supposed clan heir. Dark hair was held up by a thick band and charcoal orbs held a steady gaze with the clouds drifting above. In complete contrast of himself, the other's posture was comfortable and relaxed, not stiff and nervous.

The Akimichi glided down to stand on the ground. Taking in a second observation of the stranger, he decided now was as good as ever.

*******************

Shikamaru caught a sudden flicker of movement before an entire being appeared from seemingly nowhere. In but a moment his knife was drawn and he assumed a defensive stance. Something wasn't right.

Startled by the crude precautions of the elf, the being faltered back a little before raising his hands, palms forward in submission.

"Who are you? You're no gypsy." the Nara dared a step closer, once again causing the other to flinch back.

"No, no I'm not. Hehe.... Uh. I am your guide though." his voice strong yet hesitant.

Shikamaru stood his ground while assessing the new information. The person before him wasn't lashing out in any way. No glares, no cursing, not going offensive, or even defensive.... But that meant little. It could easily be an act. The only thing this guy had going for him was the fact he knew Shikamaru was here for a guide.

"Why would they send you instead of one of their own?"

"Cause unless you want to backtrack your way out of here and take the long way around, your gonna need a native to cross fairy territory."

Oh.

"You're a bit tall for a fairy, and where's your wings?" the elf lowered his blade, but didn't return it to it's sheath.

The supposed fairy opened his mouth only to close it and glance behind himself.

"I forgot. My wings dissipate after a certain height if I don't concentrate on them." a nervous hand scratched timidly at his mop of auburn hair, "I'm an Akimichi, see? A growth fairy. We-uh... Can change our mass."

The Nara once again raised his knife, eyes narrowed. Shikaku had mentioned that name before. Multiple times actually. His father had used only a few words to describe them. Strong was among the most common. That name had also made minor appearances in history books. A noble clan.

"You're too open about your abilities. Why didn't you come in your original form?" Shikamaru's tone disagreed with his tense body. It sounded rather casual and even edging towards boredom. Probably the only reason the stranger hadn't turned heel and run.

"I was just being polite..." the fairy mumbled.

"You gain an increase in strength as well as size, don't you? That's why you carry no weapon. So, why should I believe you?"

Okay. Now he was just giving the guy a hard time, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Well, you're armed... So, we both aren't completely helpless. I won't ask you to leave your weapons; that way we'll be on equal footing, right?"

Shikamaru had to bite back a sigh. This fairly hadn't even considered that the brunette might have any special abilities of his own. Seeing this, the elf finally sheathed his knife.

"You're not very good at this. First time?"

The auburn blushed, glancing away in embarrassment.

"Maybe.."

"That's alright." Shikamaru smiled. "Me too."

******************


	2. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He forgot... How did he forget?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the term gypsy bothers any of you too much, don't read. No one is forcing you to read.

Growth fairies have no average height. They can be as small as your index finger one moment and taller than a tree the next. A fascinating fact with many strengths and far too many minor inconveniences.

Time to distance was a tricky thing to request from a race that technically had no general size and no traveling preference. Two to six days wasn't exactly helpful in the grand scheme of time. 

Shikamaru mumbled a quite 'what a drag' to himself.

Normally, he wouldn't have bothered to tone down his habitual complaints... but he surprisingly enjoyed their conversation. It'd be a shame if the fairy thought otherwise and chose to quit talking.

"Could you narrow it down just a little?" the brunette queried.

His guide stopped a second time to carefully process the same factors that had concluded in the previous answer. After his brief moment of contemplation he shook his head.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It doesn't matter anyways, as long as I get there, it's fine."

A broad smile followed that statement, lighting up the auburn's face. Good. He had been looking rather down after failing to provide a satisfactory answer. Besides, the upturned lips seemed to rest naturally on the fairy's countenance... wait.

Shikamaru grimaced at his own mistake. How did he forget?

The elf quietly thanked the gods that his mother was not here to witness his lack of manners and the fact his guide didn't seem to notice the slip up either.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara, clan heir, and you?"

Realization instantly dawned on the other's face, his smile momentarily absent.

"Choji. Choji Akimichi, also clan heir. It's a pleasure to be your guide."

Well shit.

Not only had the elf forgotten to properly introduce himself, he'd forgotten to properly introduce himself to a fellow clan heir.

He could already see his mother's wrath and his father's disapproval if this moment ever came to light.

*******************

Choji liked the elf's name. It was long and held more than three syllables, a far cry from fairies who tended to have short, similar names.

For example, his clan was abounding in two syllable names starting with the letters "CH".

"Shikamaru" he grinned as they journeyed deeper into the forest, "You must live in Divine Valley, right?"

He found himself brimming with curiosity. This was his first time interacting with a non-forest dweller.

"Yeah. So?"

"What's it like?"

The brunette shrugged, "It's fine I guess. There's mild weather. It's not too crowded or busy like Konoha Valley... Nothing special."

"Nothing?" Choji turned to look the elf in the eyes, a single brow quirked high.

His traveling companion hummed to himself. Shikamaru propped his arms up and threaded his fingers together under that gravity-defying ponytail.

"I guess it's a pretty good spot for cloud watching."

At this the fairy chuckled. Truly though, it wasn't a particularly funny comment.

The brunette's lips took a slight downturn.

Choji took a deep breath to help quiet the sound trilling from his throat in an attempt to properly explain.

"Sorry, I just... It's a bit hard to enjoy cloud watching here. Too many trees."

Shikamaru glanced up despite the inevitable outcome.

Patches of blue were visible though the flurry of leaves and branches. Not enough to enjoy and certainly not enough to ponder the possible shapes being formed in the clouds.

"Bummer." He sighed.

"Cheer up." the auburn nudged his companion, effectively taking the elf by surprise, "There's another clearing we'll pass though later. We could stop there for a while, take a break from walking. Then I could see why you like them so much."

"Sounds good to me."

******************

One should never feel guilty for pushing another towards improvement and experience.... At least that was his excuse.

Shikaku Nara had fully understood his son's reluctance to go, for he too had been forced into a similar situation previously. However, unlike that time in his youth, this was completely unnecessary.

Or was it?

To be honest, the elven clan chief held no true opinion on the matter... but his wife did.

She'd managed to weasel her way into reading a couple of his letters and decided their son needed to get off his lazy ass the moment one mentioned a certain heiress.

The elf shook his head in dismay.

If this heir was anything like her father, there'd be trouble.

Though he had to admit one thing. There are sparse amounts of women in the Nara clan when held in comparison to the men. It would do his boy a great service to learn to interact with a woman who didn't happen to be his mother.

Yoshino helped her spouse into his fur coat.

"Did you have to travel separately?" she asked as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead, "I know I insisted he go, but why not together?"

Shikaku grabbed his bag with a sigh.

"Do you really think Shikamaru would put up a good effort if he knew I'd be there as well?"

She shook her head and waved her spouse goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the sentences don't flow, but whatever...

**Author's Note:**

> I have two or three other long chapter stories planned for this au and multiple random oneshots. Each long story focuses on one of the rookie teams in Naruto.


End file.
